


Bruce x Fem!Reader stories

by GhoulCourierSix



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 12:02:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17508260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhoulCourierSix/pseuds/GhoulCourierSix
Summary: Fem reader gets dragged to the saloon in valentine by Mary-Beth and Karen, it seems to be going well until you and Mary-Beth get hassled by a drunk.





	1. Chapter 1

This is where you can find my Bruce Gilligan x Fem!Reader stories, suggestions and feedback is always welcome.  
Please note there will be some stories that are 18+ but i'll put warnings beforehand.


	2. Bruce Gilligan x Fem!Reader: Don't touch me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fem reader gets dragged to the saloon in valentine by Mary-Beth and Karen, it seems to be going well until you and Mary-Beth get hassled by a drunk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait guys i got busy with college as usual feedback is always welcome ^^ always looking for good prompts to use hope you enjoy this one ^^.

Bruce x Fem!Reader Word count: 1758 Prompt: Don't touch me Warning: Violence, teeth rotting fluff, mardy Bruce. Authors notes: sorry for the long wait guys i got busy with college as usual feedback is always welcome ^^ always looking for good prompts to use hope you enjoy this one ^^. Bruce's wiki:  Bruce Gilligan wiki

The saloon at Valentine is swamped, the pianist fingers slams on the keys loudly he seems to be really into the beat, the notes mixing perfectly with the stomping of boots and the slurred singing, the place smelt of sweat and thick moggy smoke.

Honestly you can’t believe you allowed the girls to drag you here, everything is grim, it’s dirty and depressing and filled with nothing but disheveled low lives who sink their tears into a shot glass. Mary-Beth sticks out like a sore thumb, dressed in an elegant frilly dress her hands clutching to her chest, you stick by her side since she is your best friend and the thought of her getting flirted with by a bunch of slobbering dogs isn’t appealing at the slightest.

Of course Karen is already at the bar showing off her assets to the bartender to get us free drinks, he looks disinterested while he’s wiping down a glass and places it back on the shelf, Karen huffs and walks back to us.

“These men are no fun around here”

“They don’t look like the fun having type Karen” you shout since the volume in the saloon is building.

It’s a shame Tilly couldn’t join you all even if she’s shy around a tough crowd she could always make you laugh. You often ask her why she even joined the gang since she’s so sweet and gentle but you guess everyone has their reasons even yourself. You turn around and Karen has melded into the crowd. Just you and Mary-Beth then.

“Why don’t we get something to drink?” Mary-Beth spoke up grabbing your wrist.

You don’t get time to respond before you’re being dragged towards the bar which was full to the brim of people, you stretch your arm and wave it around to catch the guy’s attention until it starts to go numb, and you admit defeat putting your arm down.

“I can buy you stunnin’ ladies a drink” a slurred voice makes you turn around to face the man.

He’s swaying with a bottle in his hand, his greasy black hair was slicked back into a messy bun, you cringe at his rotting yellow teeth, and his puffed out spotty cheeks and his awful breath.

“No thank you sir” You feel Mary-Beth’s grip tighten on your wrist feeling her tensing up.

“Come on darlin’ you can pay me back later” his face gets uncomfortably close to yours, his whiskey coated breath tickles your face which makes you pull back slightly.

“Leave us alone” Mary-Beth warns her brows furrow.

“It’s a good thing I like my ladies feisty” he chuckles then grins his stained teeth in full view.

His hand goes to grab your waist; your eyes go wide feeling the hairs on the back of your neck stand, your heart pounds against your rib cage.

“I think the ladies told you no already” The drunk gets pulled hard by his shoulder, his forehead getting slammed against the strangers.

“Bruce?” you blurt out in pure shock feeling all the anxiety and fear leave your body.

His eyes briefly meet yours his forehead still pressed hard against the drunks, you could see his fingers digging into the man’s shoulder twisting at the muscle, the drunk groans his body tightening the bottle leaving his hand smashing on the filthy wooden floor, the saloons noise dims slightly at the bottle smashing, the current conflict turning a few heads making the already riled up men gather around Bruce.

You peek through the small gaps between the men’s arms as they tower over you and Mary-Beth, you see the drunk still swaying slightly, Bruce’s fear striking gaze digs into his half-closed eyes.

The man pushes Bruce back but he only steps back, the man’s weak push makes him stumble forward.

Bruce grabs the man’s coat collar pulling him close “Don’t touch me and don’t you bother these women again” he snaps pushing the man back into the crowd that gathered around you. The drunk's falling body knocking a few others down with him.

Bruce gestures you both to follow him, he looks pissed off, extremely pissed off.

“What are you doing here Bruce? I can handle myself” you mumble even if you are secretly happy he’s here.

“Needed to get some stuff for camp, overheard Karen’s bright idea to bring ya here, wanted to check in and obviously I was right to because you were getting pushed up on by that soaked bastard” you can hear the slight jealousy in his voice which made your heart pang with guilt.

As you leave the saloon the night is surprisingly warm, cosy warm like being under thick blankets, Karen appears from behind the doors laughing, she’s clearly drunk and has two other clearly drunk men wrapped around her, she walks right past you like you don’t even exist to the hotel across the street, Bruce huffed you could feel his eyes rolling seeing her in that drunken state. The murky mud wasn’t helping the cold creeping on your feet through your leather boots.

Suddenly the saloon doors burst open you turn so quickly that you feel the muscles in your neck screaming, you hear a loud slam and Bruce falls to the floor mud flying up in the air coating your pants, Mary-Beth’s screams ripple through the air, the drunk from earlier stands next to him holding a chair in his hand, the top part has broken off in the attack, little splinters of wood scatter onto the ground below, he throws the chair next to Bruce and gets pulled away roughly by a group of men he is with, your body fills with rage you hate men like that, absolutely despise them. Mary-Beth rushes to Bruce’s side holding his head in her hands, you could see his brown hair sticky with blood and how it’s layering Mary-Beth’s hands. His eyes are closed and mud is splattered on his cheek, he looks so peaceful and the dread of the possibility of Bruce being dead hit so hard you don’t notice the hot tears pouring down your cheeks. You dig your nails into your palm so hard you could feel the skin break.

“Mary-Beth we need to get him to the town’s doctor” you say with panic in your voice grabbing Bruce’s jacket pulling upwards.

Bruce weighs a ton, the gang says he’s like a beast since he’s tall and big built and boy is that nickname true, your muscles scream as you lift him with Mary-Beth’s help, you both groan as you drag him to the doctor’s office your shoes sinking into the mud.

The noise from the saloon starts to fade out slowly as the fatigue overtakes you slowly, sweat making your shirt stick to your back as you both heave Bruce up the steps, you burst through the door, the doctor shoots up from his desk seeing you tugging Bruce in.

“My lord what’s happened here?” the doctor obviously shocked helps you take him to where the bed it.

With one final push Bruce is on the bed, the mud and speckles of blood stick to the pillow and the bed sheets, his once stuck back hair is now messy, he looks pale and deathly ill, you bite the inside of your cheek trying to keep the tears back but they break free flowing down your face. You feel Mary-Beth’s arm wrapping around you and you finally collapse into her sobbing into her shoulder as she rubs your back slowly the now dry blood on her hands gently rub off on your shirt like little dust particles as she whispers positive words into your ear, the doctor wipes his hands on his jacket then placing some gloves on, clearing his throat and adjusting his glasses he starts working on cleaning the wound, he side eyes you meaning to leave him to his magic. You and Mary-Beth step out the office, you feel empty and your cheeks are sticky from the drying tears, the office smells of wet wood and old stale smoke.

Hours pass and the deep pit of fear is growing with every waking moment as you watch the clock slowly tick past eleven then twelve, your stomach feels tight like you can throw up at any second, the door creaks open and you quickly turn your head towards the door as the doctor is standing in the doorway removing his bloody gloves.

“He’s okay, glad you brought him in when you did because he was definitely gonna catch an infection with all that mud in there” he clears his throat while he cleans his glasses.

“Can I see him?” You felt a wave of happiness flush over you as you sniffle wiping at your sticky cheeks.

He nods “Be gentle with him though his head’s gonna be sensitive”

“Can you head back to camp and tell the gang what’s happened? You can take my horse” you turn to Mary-Beth and she nods with a reassuring smile and leaves closing the door behind her.

The doctor returns to his desk shifting through some papers while you enter his room. The moonlight that peeks through the window lights up his features and the bandage wrapped around his head, the now clean fresh blankets are up to his chest and he’s breathing slowly and steadily. You kick your muddy boots off and slowly sit on the bed the mattress dipping with your weight you lay facing him your head on his shoulder.

“You’re a damn fool you know?” you laugh softly.

“I know, I’m sorry” You hear him faintly say with a groan added to the end of that.

You feel the bed shift and a pair of warm arms wraps around you pulling you close against his chest, you can hear his heartbeat in your ears.

“You really scared me” you place your hand on his chest your fingers fiddling with the buttons on his shirt

“I’m sorry darlin’ I tried my best to look after ya” he admits with a hint of shame.

You pull away from his chest slightly to cup his cheek your fingers threading into his beard, his hairs tickle your palm which makes you giggle slightly.

“That’s exactly it, you tired your best for me that’s all I want from you, you even got hurt for me and Mary-Beth, you’re not as bad of a man as you think you are Bruce” you smile up at him and he chuckles lowly.

He gently leans forward placing his lips against your forehead as your hand leaves his cheek and you snuggle back into his chest as he pulls the covers up over you, you take in his scent as your hands grip hold of his shirt your nails gently scratching his back.

You close your eyes relaxing into him, slowly drifting off to sleep feeling a lot more closer to Bruce than you once did.

Disclaimer: None of my characters are to be used as pfps, role playing characters or to be claimed by anyone who isn't me of course, if any are seen using my characters for any of these purposes then action will be taken against you. Fanart is always welcome please pm me so I can properly credit you and if you post it please credit my name as the character's owner it solves all confusion, DO NOT use my writing in any way shape or form and claim it as your own I spend a lot of time on my writing so I don't appreciate having it stolen.


	3. Bruce Gilligan x Fem!Reader: I’m not going anywhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You the reader are worried when the gang has been gone longer than you anticipated.

Bruce x Fem!Reader Word count: 1728 Prompt: I'm not going anywhere Warnings: Spoilers,Violence, if you don't like violent/fluff filled fics this one ain't for you so just ignore it. Authors notes: Feedback is always welcome good and bad! I won't stand for plain harassment though because how is that going to help me improve? Anyways I hope you enjoy reading it I took a long break from writing and finally decided to get back into it so here's my first fic back from my break ^^ Bruce's wiki page:  Bruce Gilligan wiki

 

The day was nearing its end and the gang still wasn't back yet, the air was getting crisp and bitter, you started to worry even if you didn't show it to the others.

The camp was alive with chit chat, idle arguments or Uncle complaining about how he's practically useless to do any work, the noise fizzed out to you it was just a simple mumble in the background.

"Still nothing?" Karen walked over to you her arms folded.

You snapped out of this trance that a hold of your mind and shook your head as the anxiety built in your stomach, a million scenarios ran through your mind, mostly horrible and gruesome.

Karen gently patted your back knowing not to make some snarky or outrageous remark when you're like this "Don't worry your head about it you know what those boys are like, they'll be back soon i know it"

And with that she was gone and the warmth from her hand evaporated, so you sat there knees tucked to your chest and your eyes stuck on the camps entrance. Horseshoe overlook was in your words, breathtaking it was always sunny and the crystal clear water to match made it perfect, it brought out the best in most of the gang except Micha, Bill and Reverend, Micha kept to his own devices with Bill and Reverend both passed out drunk half the time.

Your mind wondered to the gang and their well being and the deep pit of anxiety reared it's ugly head yet again, you knew they could handle themselves perfectly well but there was a certain cowboy your mind kept skipping over but the excessive pull in your heart brought your brain right back to him.

Bruce was a cold hearted man, he wasn't one for playing games with people, he's killed a lot of people, innocent and not so good hearted, honestly when you first clapped eyes on him you should have ran away then, bolted from that devil in disguise before you but something pulled you back maybe it was that little smile he had when you swayed over to him or how he smelled like home, could be his piercing brown eyes or that gruff southern voice, the way his clothes hugged him in all the right places and how it shapes certain areas perfectly. With Bruce being 43 you were always doubted by the other girls why you'd even like a man like him especially with his age too, you'd laugh off their jokes which had an underlying nasty tone to them, Mary-Beth was different though she would swoon around your relationship and how when she becomes a professional writer how you two would be the first she wrote about.

You remembered how Bruce and Arthur would go and collect overdue debts for Herr Strauss, they'd come back to camp with their knuckles bruised and a tense look in their eyes but a wad of cash in hand. You wanted that experience, to see that side of life and not be babied at camp knitting ripped clothes and baking. You badgered Bruce all day about it all attempts ending in a big no so you moved onto Arthur who caved after a few hours of not dropping the subject.

You had to go see a man called Thomas Downes, he borrowed a lot of money and it couldn't be ignored, Bruce and Arthur decided it was best to get there at sunrise, the atmosphere throughout the ride was thick and awkward, the sound of the horse's hooves slamming against the dry dirt was enough sound for you.

The Downes farmhouse was really nice and well kept, the horses and farm animals looked healthy and ripe, you wished you could live like this and get a name for yourself.

Bruce got down from his horse giving it a small pat and a scratch behind its ear, Arthur's lips were in a tight thin line you could tell he didn't really like doing this but it's business at the end of the day.

"Mister Downes i have come to collect" Bruce shouted his deep southern accent made its appearance, his threatening tone sent shivers down your spine, his Carbine repeater in one hand as he shouted, you could tell his patience was running thin.

Thomas looked up over the mounting plants he had behind a white fence.

"Arthur, (Y/N), over here" he called out.

With a nod to each other you hitched your horses and walked towards Bruce who was already interrogating this man, you scanned Thomas up and down, his skin was pale but his cheeks were flushed bright pink, he had dark red bags under his eyes and he was sweating profusely.

Bruce had the man by the suspenders ragging him back and forth "Where's the damn money you owe herr strauss?" he ordered.

The poor man was a bubbling mess, he clearly wasn't well, you grabbed Bruce's arm.

"Bruce he's not well, look at him" you interjected looking back at Arthur he looked intimidating and it was obviously striking more fear into Thomas, you felt a pang of guilt go through your heart and a churn in your stomach, this wasn't right these people were just trying to get by and fell and hard times now if they don't pay they get two burly angry men smashing at their doors.

"I aint got time for this, i aint gonna ask you again maggot now where's the money" Bruce barked again ignoring your words, tugging Thomas by the suspenders closer to his face, Bruce snarled his teeth gritted.

"I'll get it i promise i just need more time please" Thomas begged, he had a sincere look in his eyes.

You thought Bruce would've backed off but everything happened in a flash, Thomas was on the floor clutching his jaw you quickly stepped back, not used to seeing him in such a nasty way, sure he was moody and off but never downright vile in front of you, it was the start of seeing a man fighting with two sides of himself. Bruce stood over him the still rising sunlight illuminated his features, every wrinkle, the bear claw scar that fitted his face perfectly , that well kept beard, his furrowed eyebrows, his slicked back hair, his tent stash never lacked hair pomade.

Arthur knelt down besides Thomas, groaning as his knees cracked with his movements.

"Now you listen here, we aint playin' around with you, sick or not you owe us money and we are gonna get it whether you're here or not do ya understand me now?" Arthur threatened and Thomas nodded weakly as he turned onto his stomach coughing violently, you could tell his throat was probably sore as hell, his lungs sounded tired and dry as blood painted the grass below.

Bruce stepped off of him and looked down at him with a hint of disgust as Thomas gripped his chest, You heard the farmhouse door swing open and a older looking woman and a young looking boy rushed outside.

"Thomas" a woman shouted in panic rushing over to the dying man, she quickly collapsed to the floor beside the coughing man, comforting him, she looked up at the two strangers the shadow that covered their faces made them looks bigger and more monstrous.

"He's sick you animals, he's not well and you just about signed his death" she ran her fingers through his dirt coated hair you could hear her silent sobs as his eyes looked dilated and soulless.

The young boy looked terrified and the guilt in you grew, is this the life you so wanted? To be wanted in three states and maybe more? To go around beating up dying people and hounding the poor? No you're not that type of woman but there's people at camp that need you. A certain man who no matter what he's done or will do you just can't leave him.

"Sick or not he owes us money, he shoulda' thought about his damn health before borrowing money he can't pay back" Bruce raised his voice.

"You'll get your damn money, now go" she interrupted with a harsher tone.

Bruce threw his hands up walking away rubbing his knuckles, you could tell he was still riled up.

"You got one week ya hear? we'll be back woman" Arthur warned and walked towards the horses leaving the woman and the boy to try and calm their gravely ill family member.

You caught up to Arthur and Bruce who were already saddling up, Bruce had an expression of a bear who'd been stung by a thousand bees, his jaw was clenched tight and Arthur looked troubled and clearly pissed off but you decided to not comment.

That trip left a sour taste in your mouth, you saw what you wanted to see, the harsher world but it came at a price, a price you regret.

You hadn't the slightest clue of the time but it was well past 7 you predicted, the cold was getting to you now, goosebumps grew on your bare skin making any touch from your clothing extremely sensitive, your eyes began to sting with dryness and the looming need of sleep. The camp was going settling down for the night, some of the boys gathered around the campfire drinking as usual.

Your eyes slowly closed the mixture of voices and the crackling of the fire in the background slowly lulled you into peaceful stupor, you could hear footsteps, louder talking but it was muffled like you were slowly falling underwater, you could feel the ground disappear, it felt like you were floating on a cloud until your back hit the rough material below your body sinking into whatever you were laying on.

Your eyes cracked open slowly the land around was fuzzy and out of focus, the lantern on the side table outlined a familiar figure.

"Bruce?" You groaned and reached your arm out your hand gently grabbed his coarse leather jacket.

"Hm?"

"You're real I thought you were still gone" you mumbled with a small smile.

You heard a quiet chuckle which made your heart burst into flames and your cheeks flared up.

"I ain't goin' anywhere darlin'"

And with that you drifted back into sleep knowing your favorite cowboy was back safe with you.

Disclaimer: None of my characters are to be used as pfps, role playing characters or to be claimed by anyone who isn't me of course, if any are seen using my characters for any of these purposes then action will be taken against you. Fanart is always welcome please pm me so I can properly credit you and if you post it please credit my name as the character's owner it solves all confusion, DO NOT use my writing in any way shape or form and claim it as your own I spend a lot of time on my writing so I don't appreciate having it stolen.


End file.
